Prior remote control systems generally comprise, at the transmitter end, means constituting a light source suitable for generating an encoded light flux, and associated with optical means adapted to configure the beam generated by the light source.
A main object of the present invention is to propose novel means enabling the range of the transmitter to be optimized.